Come Out to Play
Runners (Hunters) Goal (Runners) |protagonists = 2-8 GTA Online Protagonists (2 teams) |unlockedby = Rank 12 |todo = Runners Go to the escape zone. ---- Hunters Hunt the Runners. }} Come Out to Play is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Heists Update. Overview The players are put into one of two teams, Hunters or Runners. Depending on the number of players in the session, the Runners team will have a player limit of 2 or 3. The Runners team's objective is to make it to the escape zone within ten real-time minutes. The Hunters team's objective is to stop them. The Hunters have unlimited lives, whilst the Runners only have one life each. If the Hunters manage to kill all of the Runners, then the Hunters win the round. The Hunters will also win the round when the ten minutes is up. If one of the Runners make it to the escape zone, then the Runners will win the round. Hunters are armed only with a Sawed-Off Shotgun, whilst Runners have an arsenal of weapons at their disposal. Runners must always stay on foot, whilst Hunters must always stay on their vehicles, which, depending on the game, will either be a Sanchez bike or a Blazer quadbike. Tips Come Out To Play is a game mode that combines elements of both Hasta La Vista and Siege Mentality, and thus players can draw on experiences in those two game modes to ensure victory. ;Runners *Runners have more options for maneuverability around the map. In particular, they are able to scale walls and traverse rooftops in ways that the Hunters (locked to their vehicles) cannot. *Runners should work together to cover attacks coming from all sides. In particular, be sure to move across open ground as one unit. Face opposite directions to ensure that there are no surprises. Co-ordination via headset will be crucial for this. *Once you're on the finishing straight, you may be required to cross a significant stretch of open ground. At this point your advantage of being on foot is limited. However, only one Runner has to reach the final flare, so the others can stay behind and camp out to protect their teammate making a dash for the finish. ;Hunters *Dividing and conquering is the key to victory. Runners will look to stick together for safety - if you can split them up and focus your attacks on one Runner, you are better able to distract and surround them. *Remember that Runners can't see you on the HUD until you're within hearing range. By contrast, you'll be able to see their position at all times. Knowledge is power, so use this to move to either side of them and attack at the same time. *Choose when to attack carefully; Runners are most vulnerable when they expose themselves crossing open ground - so anticipate their movement and pick your spots. *Knocking players over is a crude but effective tactic: as they sprawl on the ground from the first hit, have a second player take advantage of their recovery time to get up close and line-up a finishing blow. *Hunters shouldn’t forget that they can turn off the headlights of their vehicle in order to sneak up on the Runners in the dark more easily. Locations Trivia General *'Come Out To Play' references the famous line used as a taunt by the character Luther in the 1979 film . **Additionally, the Runners have to reach a safe zone while being hunted, which is also the theme of the film. See Also *Cops 'n' Crooks - A game mode in Grand Theft Auto IV with a similar style to Come Out To Play. External Links * * * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos Adversario#Ven a jugar Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online